List of Characters that appear in MARVEL: Heroes United
This is a list of characters that appear in AdamGregory03's fan series, MARVEL: Heroes United, in alphabetical order. Abomination Identity: Emil Blonsky Voice Actor: Steven Blum Description coming soon... Appearances *Hulk, Line, and Stinker (first appearance) Baron Mordo Identity: Karl Amadeus Mordo Voice Actor: Philip Proctor Description coming soon... Appearances *Strange Things Happening (first appearance) Beast Identity: Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore Description coming soon... Appearances *The X Factor *Operation: Asteroid M Black Widow Identity: Natalia Romanova Voice Actor: Laura Bailey Description coming soon... Appearances *Avengers Assemble! (first appearance) *Hulk, Line, and Stinker Captain America Identity: Steve Rogers Voice Actor: Roger Craig Smith Steve Rogers was a soldier during World War II, where he was chosen to partake in the Super Soldier experiment. It was a success, giving him super strength and agility. During one encounter in which he was strapped to a bomb, he managed to redirect the bomb and crash land in the Antarctic, thawed out years later by Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. He now fights for his country as the first Avenger. Appearances *Avengers Assemble! (first appearance) *Dawn of Doomsday Colossus Identity: Piotr "Peter" Nikolaievitch Rasputin Voice Actor: Chris Cox Description coming soon... Appearances *Operation: Asteroid M (first appearance) Crimson Dynamo Identity: Anton Vanko Voice Actor: Chris Cox Description coming soon... Appearances *Business is Booming (first appearance) Deadpool Identity: Wade Wilson Voice Actor: Nolan North Wade Wilson was once a merciless soldier who was chosen to partake in the Weapon X experiment. The result gave him a regenerative healing factor, with the side effect of making him become a crazy gunman living in a run-down apartment. He now is a bounty hunter who is often known to be talking to himself, and also has a rather annoying habit of doing something he calls "breaking the fourth wall". Appearances *The Most Dangerous Fame (first appearance) *Operation: Asteroid M Doctor Doom Identity: Victor von Doom Voice Actor: Maurice LaMarche Description coming soon... Appearances *Fantastic Times Four (first appearance; cameo) *Dawn of Doomsday *Enter the... Squirrels? (cameo) *Ride of the Silver Surfer, part 1 *Ride of the Silver Surfer, part 2 Doctor Octopus Identity: Otto Gunther Octavius Voice Actor: Dee Bradley Baker Description coming soon... Appearances *Spider Sensation (first appearance) Doctor Strange Identity: Stephen Vincent Strange Voice Actor: Rick Pasqualone Description coming soon... Appearances *Strange Things Happening (first appearance) *Ride of the Silver Surfer, part 2 Dormammu Identity: The Dread Dormammu Voice Actor: Michael T. Wess Description coming soon... Appearances *Strange Things Happening (first appearance) Enchantress Identity: Amora Voice Actor: Kari Wahlgren Description coming soon... Appearances *Attack on Asgard (first appearance) Galactus Identity: Galan Voice Actor: Jonathan Adams Description coming soon... Appearances *Ride of the Silver Surfer, part 2 (first appearance; cameo) Gambit Identity: Remy Etienne LeBeau Voice Actor: Phil LaMarr Description coming soon... Appearances *The X Factor (first appearance) General Ross Identity: Thunderbolt Ross Voice Actor: Clancy Brown Description coming soon... Appearances *Hulk, Line, and Stinker (first appearance) Groot Identity: Groot Voice Actor: Troy Baker Description coming soon... Appearances *Meet the Guardians (first appearance) Hawkeye Identity: Clint Barton Voice Actor: Troy Baker Description coming soon... Appearances *Avengers Assemble! (first appearance) *Hulk, Line, and Stinker Heimdall Identity: Heimdall Voice Actor: J.B. Blanc Description coming soon... Appearances *Attack on Asgard (first appearance) Hulk Identity: Bruce Banner Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore Bruce Banner was a scientist studying nuclear energy. One fateful day, he became caught in the middle of an explosion from gamma radiation. The result being that the gamma fused with his DNA, and now he becomes a powerful green goliath known as the Hulk whenever he is angered too far. He often finds himself loosing his temper and going out of control, which is why he tries to stay away from those he cares about. Appearances *Avengers Assemble! (first appearance) *Hulk, Line, and Stinker Human Torch Identity: Johnny Storm Voice Actor: Roger Craig Smith Description coming soon... Appearances *Fantastic Times Four (first appearance) *Dawn of Doomsday Invisible Woman Identity: Sue Storm Voice Actor: Erin Torpey Description coming soon... Appearances *Fantastic Times Four Iron Man Identity: Tony Stark Voice Actor: Adrian Pasdar Tony Stark is a playboy billionare who lives in his own tower, known as Stark Tower. As he has revealed to the world, he is the superhero known as Iron Man, complete with an entire army of iron suits with they're own attributes and disadvantages, including the Mark 1, the Mark 42, and the Hulkbuster. Tony has been known to be arrogant most of the time, but always manages to pull through in the battle against evil. Appearances *Avengers Assemble! (first appearance) *Business is Booming Juggernaut Identity: Cain Marko Voice Actor: Andrew Kishino Description coming soon... Appearances *The X Factor (first appearance) Kingpin Identity: Wilson Fisk Voice Actor: John DiMaggio Description coming soon... Appearances *The Most Dangerous Fame (first appearance) Klaw Identity: Ulysses Klaw Voice Actor: Matt Lanter Description coming soon... Appearances *Fantastic Times Four (first appearance) Kurse Identity: Algrim the Strong Voice Actor: Kevin Michael Richardson Description coming soon... Appearances *Attack on Asgard (first appearance) Living Laser Identity: Arthur Parks Voice Actor: Nolan North Description coming soon... Appearances *Fantastic Times Four (first appearance) Loki Identity: Loki Voice Actor: Troy Baker The Norse call him the God of Chaos and Mischief. Aptly named, as Loki, the brother of Thor, wishes to spread nothing more than that. He believes that he should be in power of the throne of Asgard, and will go to any means to claim it, even if he has to summon an army of Frost Giants and battle his way through his own brother, who he managed to have banished from Asgard before. Appearances *Avengers Assemble! (first appearance; cameo) *Attack on Asgard Magneto Identity: Max Eisenhardt Voice Actor: David Sobolov Description coming soon... Appearances *The X Factor (first appearance) *Operation: Asteroid M Maria Hill Identity: Maria Hill Voice Actor: Kari Wahlgren Description coming soon... Appearances *Avengers Assemble! (first appearance) *Enter the... Squirrels? Mister Fantastic Identity: Reed Richards Voice Actor: Dee Bradley Baker Reed Richards, aka Mr. Fantastic, is the leader and brains of the Fantastic Four. He was one of the four people chosen to venture out and investigate a stream of cosmic energy close to Earth. He and his team got infected with the cosmic energy. For Reed, the energy gave him a more elastic body, and the ability to stretch out any of his limbs at will. Appearances *Fantastic Times Four (first appearance) *Spider Sensation MODOK Identity: Unknown Voice Actor: Charlie Adler Description coming soon... Appearances *Avengers Assemble! (first appearance) *Business is Booming Moon Dragon Identity: Heather Douglas Voice Actor: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Description coming soon... Appearances *Meet the Guardians (first appearance) Mystique Identity: Raven Darkhölme Voice Actor: Grey DeLisle Description coming soon... Appearances *The X Factor (first appearance) Nick Fury Identity: Nick Fury Voice Actor: John Eric Bentley Description coming soon... Appearances *Avengers Assemble! (first appearance) *Enter the... Squirrels? *Ride of the Silver Surfer, part 1 (cameo) Nova Identity: Richard Rider Voice Actor: Troy Baker Description coming soon... Appearances *Meet the Guardians (first appearance) Phil Coulson Identity: Phil Coulson Voice Actor: Clark Gregg Description coming soon... Appearances *Avengers Assemble! (first appearance) *Enter the... Squirrels? Professor X Identity: Charles Francis Xavier Voice Actor: James Arnold Taylor Charles Xavier knew there were mutants in the world. Heck, he is one himself. He knew that regular humans would not be too keen on the idea of mutants living alongside them. Charles decided to build the X Mansion, as well as his University for Mutantkind, in order to help any mutants looking to help better control they're uncanny powers. Appearances *The X Factor (first appearance) Punisher Identity: Frank Castle Voice Actor: Robin Atkin Downes Description coming soon... Appearances *The Most Dangerous Fame (first appearance) Rocket Raccoon Identity: Rocket Raccoon Voice Actor: Greg Ellis Description coming soon... Appearances *Meet the Guardians (first appearance) *Ride of the Silver Surfer, part 1 *Ride of the Silver Surfer, part 2 Rogue Identity: Anna Marie Voice Actor: Tara Strong Description coming soon... Appearances *The X Factor (first appearance) Sabretooth Identity: Victor Creed Voice Actor: Peter Lurie Description coming soon... Appearances *The X Factor (first appearance) She-Hulk Identity: Jennifer Walters Voice Actor: Eliza Dushku Bruce Banner's cousin Jennifer was once an ordinary lawyer before she was, "chosen" let's say, to partake in an experiment to inject her DNA with gamma radiation, similar to the Hulk. She gained the Hulk's massive strength, but managed to keep her intellect as well. The only downside being she is unable to revert back to her regular self. Until then, she enjoys being the perfect combination of brains and brawn. Appearances *Hulk, Line, and Stinker (first appearance) *Dawn of Doomsday Shocker Identity: Herman Schultz Voice Actor: Greg Cipes Description coming soon... Appearances *Spider Sensation (first appearance) Silver Surfer Identity: Norrin Radd Voice Actor: James Arnold Taylor Description coming soon... Appearances *Ride of the Silver Surfer, part 1 (first appearance) *Ride of the Silver Surfer, part 2 Spider Man Identity: Peter Parker Voice Actor: Drake Bell Peter Parker was an average teen in high school with a job at the Daily Bugle. Until he partook on a field trip to an experimental laboratory when a radioactive spider escaped it's cage and bit Peter on the wrist. Peter discovered the next morning he had enhanced agility and the ability to cling himself to walls. He invented his own web canisters to shoot sticky webs, and became the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Appearances *The Most Dangerous Fame (first appearance) *Dawn of Doomsday *Spider Sensation Squirrel Girl Identity: Doreen Green Voice Actor: Tara Strong Description coming soon... Appearances *Enter the... Squirrels? (first appearance) *Spider Sensation Storm Identity: Ororo Munroe Voice Actor: Danielle Nicolet Ororo was the queen of an African village in Wakanda. During her sixteenth birthday, her passage as queen to be exact, she discovered she had the unusual ability to control the weather, with the only trouble being she could not control it. She heard of Professor Charles' university for mutants, and decided to attend in order to learn how to better control her powers. She has become a valuable member of the X-Men. Appearances *The X Factor (first appearance) *Operation: Asteroid M Star Lord Identity: Peter Jason Quill Voice Actor: Travis Willingham Description coming soon... Appearances *Meet the Guardians (first appearance) Thanos Identity: N/A Voice Actor: John DiMaggio Description coming soon... Appearances *Meet the Guardians (first appearance) *Ride of the Silver Surfer, part 1 *Ride of the Silver Surfer, part 2 Thing Identity: Benjamin Jacob "Ben" Grimm Voice Actor: Dave Boat Description coming soon... Appearances *Fantastic Times Four (first appearance) *Dawn of Doomsday Thor Identity: Thor Odinson Voice Actor: Travis Willingham Born at Asgard, Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, was trusted with his hammer Mjolnir by Odin himself. He was tricked into being banished to Midgard by his villainous brother Loki, where he met director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. Until he can prove his innocence back home and unveil his brother's evil scheme, Thor remains on Midgard as a protector, alongside the other Avengers. Appearances *Avengers Assemble! (first appearance) *Attack on Asgard *Ride of the Silver Surfer, part 1 *Ride of the Silver Surfer, part 2 Thundra Identity: Thundra Voice Actor: Tara Strong Description coming soon... Appearances *Fantastic Times Four (first appearance) Venom Identity: Eddie Brock Voice Actor: Danny Trejo Description coming soon... Appearances *Spider Sensation (first appearance) War Machine Identity: James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes Voice Actor: Phil LaMarr Description coming soon... Appearances *Business is Booming (first appearance) Wizard Identity: Bentley Wittman Voice Actor: Tom Kenny Description coming soon... Appearances *Fantastic Times Four (first appearance) Wolverine Identity: James "Logan" Howlett Voice Actor: Steve Blum Description coming soon... Appearances *The X Factor (first appearance) *Operation: Asteroid M Wrecking Crew Identity: Henry Camp (Bulldozer), Brian Philip Calusky (Piledriver), Eliot Franklin (Thunderball), Dirk Garthwaite (Wrecker) Voice Actor: Benjamin Diskin (Bulldozer), Cam Clarke (Piledriver), Gary Anthony Williams (Thunderball), John DiMaggio (Wrecker) Description coming soon... Appearances *Enter the... Squirrels? (first appearance) X-23 Identity: Laura Kinney Voice Actor: Tara Strong Description coming soon.. Appearances *The X Factor (first appearance) *Operation: Asteroid M Category:Characters Category:Lists